the_congregationfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrors
"There are many things beyond the understanding of humanity. Some of those things are friendlier than others." - Unknown Summary Horrors are sentient beings not of this world that nevertheless inhabit it. Despite the name, not all Horrors are inherently evil or even scary; they are simply not natural by their nature, and often do not have completely physical forms. Those that do have fully physical forms are usually very powerful, very stupid, or both. Horrors are thought to have been created ever since sentience on this world existence, in opposition of it. Despite sharing a category, Horrors vary from type to type, and even the individual Horrors themselves. As well as that, Horrors tend to cluster in specific worlds - some are more barren of Horrors, while some are crowded with them. There are currently eight main categories that Horrors are typically placed in, though these are by no means absolute, and beings that exist as hybrids do exist. They are: Animate Horrors Animate Horrors are inanimate objects or ideas which have been brought to life through magic, usually stemming from powerful desires. These sort of Horrors do not require anything specific (such as souls) to feed on, but they tend to look unnatural in comparison to normal people. They instead gain power from evoking certain emotions in others. Animate Horrors can never occur naturally like Earth-born Horrors, but most tend to have harmless intentions - though some examples suggest otherwise. All Animate Horrors have some sort of "meta" power, whether it be gaining influence through spreading images of themselves, being summoned from an excess of a certain type of joke, or the ability to "see the plot," so to speak. Celestial Horrors Though they would not ordinary call themselves 'horrors', Celestial Horrors are creatures of immense power that inhabit neither the Void nor non-euclidean spaces between realms. Many of these creatures are capable of embodiment but do not seek it, or by moral code are forbidden to appear at will. These creatures can be either 'good' or 'bad', but are usually inclined to maintain equilibrium between forces. Prime examples would be AETHER, who exists as a balancing force between realities, and The Face of the Master, who serves to keep dangerous and powerful entities in their rightful places. The creators of these Horrors are long since destroyed or gone, but the ones created still keep their original goals in mind when going about their actions. Earth-born Horrors Earth-born Horrors are completely grounded in our natural reality, but they are the constructs of magic from within it. This means that although they are of this world, they are most definitely not natural. Some of these may be intentionally created by humans, perhaps through experimenting, while others are simply born into being. Currently includes Rakuen, who was born into being. More of these are 'good' than say, Void-Touched Horrors or Shadows, since they can be raised in exactly the same way as a human could. Though once unheard of, many more have been popping up recently. Despite their name, they are not necessarily born on Earth - just naturally in reality. Realm-touched Horrors Realm-touched Horrors bear many similarities to Void-touched Horrors in their method of of creation: usually through the will of a higher being. Rather than being created accidentally through exposure to the Void, they may be produced by overexposure to an unstable pocket realm contained within Second Heaven, wherein their naturally occurring characteristics are distorted. These Horrors are usually made intentionally to be used as agents of the will of a God or spirit, and therefore share idealized characteristics with the force or entity that lead to their creation. Fleshfused Horrors Fleshfused horrors are amalgamations of human flesh and some other inorganic or non-human substance. They come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, but all share a common, voracious need to incorporate more flesh and whatever other substance they are comprised of into their bodies to become more powerful, or simply to remain intact. They can go about this several different ways, but most tend to include murder, some more gorey than others. Two known examples include The Mechanic of Flesh and Boss Vinterlig. Shadowy Horrors Shadowy Horrors, or simply just Shadows, are always former humans who have either died and returned to the living world as ghosts or other such spirits, or whom directly became Shadows due to their dealings with much more powerful shadows. The weak points and strengths of Shadows vary far more than any other category of Horrors, and there are numerous different ways to go about becoming one. Some may retain their humanity, while others lose it completely. Shadows require souls to survive, which can be acquired through murder, or other methods. One example of a Shadowy Horror is The Red Right Hand. Void-Touched Horrors Void-Touched Horrors are former humans who have been made unrecognizable or at the very least significantly altered by some eldritch entity, usually a god, though occasionally they are corrupted by the Void itself. Similar to Shadows, they require souls to survive. However, Void-Touched Horrors tend to lose control of themselves a lot more and can revert to their primal instincts in a second's notice. Another difference is that Void-Touched Horrors can speak in Voidspeak - and those not in control of themselves will use it instead of English or any other human language. One example of a Void-Touched Horror is LAZORIS. Overwhelmed Horrors Overwhelmed Horrors are formed from former humans who, after working with magic, became overwhelmed with magical corruption and became a Horror. These are different from humans who work with magic in that their soul has been destroyed by the magical corruption, either from an extremely traumatic event, an extreme overexposure of their soul to corrupting magic, exposure to the Void, or some combination of all of the above. Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:To Be Kept